


Reunited

by Major_Lightning



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many long years it's finally time for Kaidan Alenko to reunite with Commander Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it always bugged me that there was no proper ending to Mass Effect, so I decided to make as happy an ending as I could. My Shepard picked the control ending, so the story focuses around that. Hope you enjoy!

The shuttle entered Eden Prime’s atmosphere seamlessly, and it hurtled down towards a marked site just outside the perimeter of the colony. It landed and the door opened.

A young assari helped an old man out of the shuttle, his once black hair now grey and his back hunched. Once he was standing on firm ground she jumped back in the shuttle and grabbed his walking stick, and handed it to him. He gratefully accepted it and leaned against it, using it to steady himself. The young assari stepped backwards, and stared at the ground silently. She knew what was about to happen, and she was trying to be strong for him, and her mother.

The shuttle powered down and the pilot, Liara T’soni, left the shuttle and stood besides her daughter. They both watched the old major stare out towards the sun. Far away, in the middle of the sun was a small black dot, that was speeding towards them.

After a minute of watching the approaching dot, Kaidan turned to face his makeshift family. At his oldest friend, Liara, and their daughter, who was still just a teenager, Ashley. Shortly after the end of the war, when they were still rebuilding from the destruction, Liara had decided she wanted to have a child. She had asked Kaidan to be the father, and at first he had been surprised, and unsure, but after some thought he had agreed. Liara and Kaidan had always shared a close bond, and they trusted each other implicitly, so it made sense to the both of them.

Their daughter, Ashley, was everything they had hoped for and more. She was strong, smart, and her biotic power already rivalled that of her parents. Kaidan had made many mistakes in his life, but having Ashley was not one of them.

Today though her usually cheerful demeanour had been replaced by a more sombre personna, and Kaidan felt a pang of regret that he was the cause of her distress. Liara was coping better than her daughter. She had always been prepared to watch her friends grow old and die. She had had time to steel herself for heartbreak.

Kaidan decided to say something. He had to say something. “I’m sorry I have to go, to leave the both of you, but, but my time has come. I’ll always be there, watching over you, and one day, hopefully a long time from now, you two can come join me.” He said, trying to remain calm, ignoring the stabbing pang of sorrow in his gut.

Instead of responding, Ashley ran forward and hugged him, throwing her arms around him in a strong embrace. Kaidan returned the gesture, and the two stood there silently. When they broke apart he saw the tears streaking down her face. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll be there, I’ll always be there, and in a few centuries, when you’ve lived a good and long life, we’ll meet again” He said, his voice breaking despite his efforts.

She nodded firmly, and Kaidan could sense her re-assurment. She took a few steps back, and Liara walked up to him. “Hey” she said.

“Hey” Kaidan replied.

“I know that you have to go, I know that, and I’m happy for you. I am. I just want you to know, to know that you mean a lot to me. I couldn't have picked a better father for Ashley. I couldn't have picked a better friend.” With that she hugged Kaidan.

“Liara. I wouldn’t trade our friendship, or Ashley, for the world. I promise that we’ll all be waiting for you on the other side when your time comes” He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, say high to the gang for me." Liara shouted, as she walked back to the shuttle. Kaidan couldn't help but grin. He was going to miss them, but he was about to see some very old friends.

The dot, now evidently a reaper, was almost upon them now, and Kaidan realised his time was up. Liara joined Ashley by the shuttle, and put a protective arm around her daughter. Kaidan smiled for the final time, and gave them one last wave. Ashley waved back, although she was still crying, and Liara gave a single nod.

Kaidan turned, and walked towards the edge of the site, to a cliff overlooking one of the planet's many lakes. His old bones creaked and protested as he shuffled towards the edge, and he realised just how long he had been putting it off, how old he had become.

The Reaper stopped right in front of him. The armour plating slowly detached and fell to the ground, and from inside the synthetic exoskeleton emerged a human reaper. The reapers had finally gathered enough DNA to make on as they tried to continue the cycle, and it had survived the war. It looked down at him, it’s eyes burning sapphire blue.

It moved forwards, and stretched out an arm, then a hand, and then a solitary finger. It reached out, and gently touched Kaidan’s forehead. It’s finger, which was bigger than Kaidan's body, delicately placed against his head. Kaidan closed his eyes. This was it. The moment he finally found out.

 

He opened his eyes. Kaidan realised that he was lying on his back, staring up at a pale blue sky. He was wearing his favourite blue hoodie, one that he had lost years ago, khaki shorts and leather sandals. A cool breeze was blowing, and he could hear the crashing waves of the sea. He got up, and realised that for the first time in years that his bones didn't creak, his muscles didn't protest, and he could see clearly. He looked around, and realised that he was on a sandy beach, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

And there, standing in-front of him, dressed in white cotton shirt and linen shorts, wearing canvas shoes, a grin across his face, was a ghost. A stunningly handsome red haired ghost.

“Long time no see Kaidan.” Shepard said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

Kaidan stood up and took three steps towards Shepard. He wrapped his arms around him and they kissed passionately, for the first time in fifty years Kaidan was finally reunited with his lover. He ran his hands through Shepard’s hair as they continued to kiss, and he felt fire fill him from head to toe as Shepard ran one hand down Kaidan's broad chest, and the stroking his black hair.

Finally the two broke apart for breath. “Good to see you too” replied Kaidan, his cheeks flushed with a heat he hadn't felt since before the end of the Reaper war. “Liara and Ashley say Hello, oh, and Miranda says she still owes you a drink” Kaidan continued.

“Ashley?” Shepard asked. “I assume you mean your daughter?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I promised I would watch over you” Shepard said with a knowing smile. “Of course I want you to tell me all about her. From what I’ve seen she seems to take after both of her parents, but first I think you should say hi to the rest of the gang. I’m sure they’ll want to hear all your news as well.” With that Shepard offered Kaidan his arm, which Kaidan accepted, and the two walked towards a fire that was roaring away happily out of reach of the sea.

Kaidan saw that they weren't alone. Joker was sitting by the fire, resting against EDI, who was reading an old paper novel. Zaeed was dozing in a recliner, with a fishing rod across his lap and a cooler of beer beside him. Tali and Garrus were slow-dancing to a song playing from a battery powered radio lying besides them. Kaidan couldn't help but let his smile widen, he hadn't seen some of his freinds for a long time, and he was about to be reunited with them once and for all.


End file.
